Springtraped
by Lavi' la Biche
Summary: Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Pourquoi avait-il osé pénétrer en ces lieux tombant en décrépitude, plus de trente-cinq ans après les faits ? Etait-ce pour les revoir une dernière fois, savoir si les rumeurs étaient fondées ? Il ne savait pas, mais en tout cas une chose était sûre : Il allait mourir, ici même. Cette nuit. DEATH FIC - M POUR GORE - SPOILERS MAJEURS DE FNAF 3 - OS


**Hey mes petits monstres ! ^^ **

**Donc je me présente vite fait, je suis Lavi', généralement vous me croisez plus sur les fandoms de Naruto ou de SLG et… Bon je n'avais encore jamais posté sur le fandom de FNaF, bien qu'une de mes fanfics soit basée sur son univers, alors je me rattrape ! Il le fallait, le troisième volet était trop intense en révélations ! XD *^***

**Voici donc un petit -Oui pour moi c'est tout petit ! T_T – OS concentré sur un personnage que je n'aimais pas particulièrement au tout début mais avec qui je me suis découvert un réel plaisir à écrire lorsque je le mettais en scène dans mon autre fanfic, que vous pouvez trouver dans les Webshows en crossover avec l'univers de Salut Les Geeks, le grand, le tant détesté mais adulé Purple Guy ! Ou Vincent, pour les intimes et autres fans de Rebornica, car oui je trouve que ce nom lui va très bien. :D Bref, stop le fanatisme~ **

**Cet OS sort un peu en précipitation suite à la sortie de FNaF3 mais je dois vous avouer que la fin m'a complètement prise au dépourvu, bien assez en tout cas pour que je décide d'écrire dessus. Vous comprendrez donc que cet OS contient de gros spoilers du dernier jeu en date, donc si jamais vous n'avez pas fini le jeu, ou que vous n'avez pas fini le let's play que vous suivez, ou que vous n'avez encore rien regardé en attendant d'avoir le jeu… Ne lisez pas, ça peut être une bonne idée. XD **

**Rating : M, parce qu'un peu de gore ça ne fait jamais de mal à personne.**

**Disclaimer : Scott Cawthon, tu es un Dieu parmi les Dieux du jeux dit d'horreur~ *-* **

**Et sinon, que dire de plus… Bah, what else ? Allons-y ! :3**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture~ ^^ **

* * *

Springtraped

Il avait été stupide. Tout bonnement con sur ce coup-là. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, de retourner comme ça au Freddy Fazbear's Pizza ? Avec ce qu'il y avait fait, certes pas en ces même locaux mais ça revenait bien à la même chose en fin de compte, qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête pour l'amener à en pousser de nouveau la porte de service ? Il n'avait plus rien à y faire, non, absolument rien. Et l'excuse type «retour sur les lieux de ses crimes », ça n'était pas la peine de la sortir, il savait très bien que la pizzeria ne ressemblait pas à ça en 1987, ni même avant.

Alors qu'est-ce qui l'avait amené à revenir, à la fin ! Les regrets ? Sûrement pas ! Il n'avait jamais rien eu a regretter dans sa vie. Ni les meurtres, ni ses autres crimes, ni même de ne pas avoir eu une vie tout à fait classique. Alors quoi ?

Le destin ? Ouais, et puis quoi encore ? Il en avait eu envie, point barre.

Et il n'aurait jamais du s'écouter, c'était vraiment une idée foireuse pour une fois. Mais ça, il était un peu trop tard pour le regretter.

_Vince, t'es vraiment trop con._

N'importe qui d'un tant soit peu intelligent ne serait jamais revenu en ces lieux, pas avec toutes les légendes au sujet de cette pizzeria et de ses animatroniques : La pizzeria maudite. Foxy, le renard fou qui avait défiguré une enfant, si seulement ils savaient que ce n'était pas sa faute, à ce bon vieux marin d'eau douce. Un endroit de peur, au bord de la faillite. Et ses animatroniques, interdits de tout mouvement en journée, plantés là, sur la scène…

Possédés par les esprits d'enfants en quête de vengeance, à ce qu'il paraît. On raconte même que les corps de ces derniers n'avaient jamais été retrouvés et seraient enfermés à l'intérieur des robots. La bonne blague.

Enfin, là où ça en devenait une, c'était quand on savait qu'il s'agissait de la vérité mais que personne ne s'était décidé à aller y jeter un œil depuis tout ce temps, au cas où un des robots aurait une envie soudaine d'étêter quelqu'un quitte à y être, bah oui c'est qu'ils s'ennuyaient ferme depuis le temps les pauvres ! Et ça, ce constat, cette preuve que d'une sanglante vérité il était parvenu à en obtenir une légende urbaine, c'était tout bonnement jouissif. Y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire mieux la situation.

Il faisait partie de la légende. Pas de nom, pas de surnom, on ne le connaîtrait jamais que sous l'appellation de « tueur » et voilà.

Si les crimes n'étaient parfaits que lorsque les tueurs ne se faisaient pas avoir, et bien, lui il aurait cette fierté là. Cinq crimes parfaits. On pouvait difficilement faire mieux quand même.

_Si, être un peu plus doué que toi, ça n'a rien de bien compliqué ! Regarde dans quelle embrouille tu t'es fourré encore…_

Vincent eut envie de rire mais celle-ci s'arrêta net lorsqu'il essaya d'ouvrir la bouche. Une douleur tout bonnement insupportable lui paralysait chaque muscle, chaque os. Bouger était impensable dans de telles conditions.

… Ouais, en fait ce n'était peut être pas aussi drôle que prévu. Voire pas du tout. Rire en ce moment précis serait juste d'une impossible connerie. Mais ça, c'était un peu tard pour le penser. L'erreur est humaine après tout.

Il restait là, assis contre le mur, fixant le reste de la petite pièce plongée dans le noir, droit devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas tourner la tête de toute façon, alors autant se faire à cette idée. Et puis, c'était une jolie vue, celle dont il profitait : Les ténèbres, le noir. Le silence, le calme. Que demander de plus ? Il avait tout à sa disposition pour réfléchir à ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir faire de-

_Ta carcasse mon vieux, tu le sais._

\- son cas un brin désespéré. Il n'était décidément pas comme les autres adultes de son âge. Pourtant on ne lui avait jamais fait enduré quoi que ce soit, aux dernières nouvelles… Etait-il donc né avec le désir naturel de tuer ? La haine de cette humanité trop niaise, cette rage de la vie qui n'épargnait personne ? Cette simple envie de posséder le plus divin des pouvoirs, le choix de vie et de mort sur ses semblables, et les plus fragiles de préférence ?

Ouais non, trop de questions d'un coup. Retour au sujet principal : Sa tête. En fait, c'était faux, il _pouvait_ la bouger actuellement. Mais à quel prix…

Il valait mieux ne pas essayer, savait-on jamais. C'était plus prudent de rester immobile, tranquille, calmement installé à même le sol. Et puis, coup de bol, il était tombé pile contre le mur, lui permettant de rester assis, c'était pas mal ça !

… Bah voyons, pensez-y, il aurait pas eu l'air bête, allongé sur le dos à fixer le plafond ou à embrasser le béton ciré du sol ! Alors il avait pas le droit de se plaindre, ça aurait pu être pire. Bien pire.

Mais bien meilleur aussi, par la même occasion.

Et maintenant, que faisait-il ?

_Oh la belle question… Vince, réfléchis un peu. Que peux-tu faire dans ton état…_

Pas grand-chose en soi. Voire rien du tout. Quoi que…

Il essaya de tendre un de ses bras, plusieurs fois, avant d'abandonner aussitôt, épuisé. La force lui manquait, il avait du mal à respirer correctement, et même, chaque effort lui demandait beaucoup trop d'énergie. Infiniment trop pour bien se porter. Ça promettait pour l'avenir ça.

Comment les enfants avaient-ils pu posséder des corps aussi lourds que ceux des robots de la pizzeria, quand il y pensait, puisqu'il les avait _vu_ à l'œuvre ? Il avait l'impression de peser une tonne, lui du haut de ses désormais quarante ans. Alors des mômes ? Il avait quel âge environ le plus vieux, à vue de nez… Quatorze ans ? Grand maximum ? Jamais ils n'auraient du avoir la capacité de déambuler dans la pizzeria comme il les avait vu faire, tous de surcroît, pas s'ils ressentaient ce que lui traversait à cet instant ! Ou alors ils devaient s'y mettre à tous en même temps pour en déplacer un, pourquoi pas à la limite…

Et encore. Même pas ils y seraient parvenus. Et ils n'auraient pas pu faire se promener aussi aisément les quatre monstres d'acier, question de bon sens.

Mais en même temps c'était normal qu'il n'y arrive pas. Il n'était pas dans son état habituel. Et ne le serait probablement plus jamais…

Son regard trouva le miroir d'un des casiers du vestiaire, quelque part sur la droite, dans le peu de lumière disponible, sans qu'il n'ait à trop bouger. L'image qu'il vit lui arrache un triste sourire :

Springtrap. Ce bon vieil ami. Et lui, posé là comme une carotte en plein milieu d'un champ de patates.

_Enterré parmi les patates serait peut être plus approprié vue la situation… Et puis merde, tu penses trop. _

En même temps, il savait que ce serait peut être la dernière fois qu'il pourrait se le permettre, malheureusement. Fin de partie. Game Over.

A vrai dire, il aurait du tout tenter plutôt que la prestigieuse idée qui lui était passée par la tête en trois secondes. Enfin, la mémoire lui avait fait défaut sur le coup de la peur, fallait pas lui en vouloir…

_Non non non, arrête avec les excuses_, pesta aussitôt Vincent en fermant les yeux, retenant de justesse un soupir d'agacement. Il ne se supportait pas parfois, avec ses raisonnements à trois dollars : _Tu t'es raté, reconnais le. Tu SAVAIS quelles étaient les particularités de ce costume ! Tu SAVAIS comment il marche, tu l'as utilisé et manipulé maintes et maintes fois par le passé, même si l'autre Têtard à hublots n'arrêtait pas de te rabâcher de ne pas t'en approcher ! Tu as été nul c'est tout. Stupide et tête en l'air, voilà ! _

Heureusement que Félix lui avait lancé au moins plus de cent fois en travers de la figure qu'il ne fallait pas s'approcher du costume de lapin doré, histoire que quelqu'un ait au moins eu l'acharnement et la volonté de le le lui répéter en espérant que ça finisse par rentrer… Vincent n'osa même pas imaginer ce que le manager, d'ailleurs qu'était-il devenu depuis le temps, lui aurait dit ou fait s'il l'avait surpris en train de tester la forme alternative de «Bonnie », comme l'autre aimait tant l'appeler même si aux yeux de l'homme aux cheveux violacés, Bonnie avait toujours été le lapin en moquette mauve qu'il avait mis en pièces plus tôt dans la soirée : Il l'aurait probablement viré. Pour mise en danger du personnel ou même pour envie suicidaire tiens, si tant soit peu que cela eusse été une raison invocable pour mettre quelqu'un à la porte ! Qui savait vraiment, tout était possible à Freddy Fazbear's Pizza…

Ou au pire, il lui aurait simplement donné un coup de poing bien placé dans la caboche de métal de l'animatronique réversible, même une bonne gifle aurait suffi d'ailleurs, avant de fermer la porte à double tour, de perdre par pseudo inadvertance les clés, et de s'en retourner à son cher téléphone. Après tout, le costume aurait fait le sale boulot pour lui... Et là, bye bye Vince !

Au moins comme ça, l'information aurait fini par rentrer, littéralement. C'était le cas de le dire. Remarque, là elle était bien arrivée à ses fins, la garce. Il l'aurait pu, il s'en serait presque roulé par terre tant la scène était d'une ironie sans nom. Enfin, s'il n'avait pas su qu'il allait en souffrir automatiquement le martyre en tout cas.

Saloperies de robots. Saloperies de mômes désobéissants. Et bien sûr, ils l'avaient laissé là comme un con hein, ç'aurait pas été drôle sinon ! Ils s'étaient agglutinés comme des mouches devant la porte, lui coupant toute retraite, avaient laissé l'autre traîtresse à rayures l'impressionner, cette fichue Marionnette, puis ils s'en étaient allés, là, comme ça, le laissant à son sort dans cette pièce oubliée de tous… Pouf, partis au ciel, pendant que lui était terrifié par l'animatronique qu'il avait le plus aimé et trahi par celui sur qui il avait le plus compté, son acolyte, son enveloppe de fer et de câbles... Ou en Enfer peut être quoi que le bon Dieu, il aimait bien les enfants.

Ça n'avait pas été sa journée, décidément.

Son regard de glace se reposa sur le miroir, lui reflétant inlassablement la même image. Springtrap, ce fameux « Bonnie » d'une autre ère qu'il avait toujours surnommé de la sorte, celle où jadis les hommes pouvaient revêtir les costumes des mascottes de la pizzeria, du sang suintant par chacune de ses jointures et articulations. Avec ce même regard pénétrant, hypnotisant. Terrifiant.

Ouais. Disons-le franchement, on n'était plus à ça près : Avec lui _retenu captif à l'intérieur ! _

Il soupira pour de bon cette fois, essayant d'ignorer la douleur lancinante qui vint brûler ses poumons perforés, ses cordes vocales défoncées, son larynx écrasé, sa bouche compressée, transpercée de par en par, puis ses lèvres, à vif. Tout lui faisait mal en vérité, sa cage thoracique, son cou, son visage encore plus. Mais cet endroit là, son appareil vocalique, alors qu'il laissait échapper ce pauvre soupir si peu audible…

Douleur. Souffrance. Arc électrique dans ce qu'il lui restait de colonne vertébrale. Elle avait sûrement dû se briser sous la force du système mécanique d'ailleurs, c'était pas possible autrement. Un système type endosquelette de plus de cent kilos de pression pour lever la bestiole, voire deux cents et encore heureusement qu'il était plus léger que ses successeurs, contre un pauvre corps humain… La lutte était jouée d'avance. Même pas besoin d'essayer.

Il n'aurait pas du se mettre à faire le fanfaron devant les esprits de ses victimes, une fois le costume de Springtrap revêtu, il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su. Il fallait être précis quand on avait son enveloppe sur le dos, ne pas s'agiter, se mouvoir avec aisance et calme, ne pas courir ou faire de gestes brusques. Il avait attiré certains des enfants avec lui, il savait donc mieux que quiconque comment évoluer en son sein. Respirer calmement, profondément mais lentement, pour assurer ses fonctions vitales et demeurer le plus placide possible, ne pas se risquer à s'accroupir ou à s'asseoir, même s'il avait été assez fou pour prendre le risque d'essayer une fois et qu'il n'y avait eu aucun problème. Ne pas tourner la tête dans tout les sens aussi…

Mais le plus crucial restait la respiration. Ne pas rire, ne pas tousser, ne pas crier. Il n'en avait tout bonnement _pas _le droit, le verrou sur la poitrine était le plus capricieux d'entre tous, il avait eu tout le temps de s'en apercevoir et de le déclencher pour un rien lorsqu'il avait appris à connaître l'animatronique ! Il fallait toujours être impassible, et parfait dans son rôle avec lui, point. Springtrap, ou Bonnie, qu'importe, le lapin ne toussait pas, il n'était qu'un robot là pour divertir les gamins quoi, il n'avait pas le temps d'être malade ou en colère, ou même de s'agiter dans tout les sens ! Et c'était comme ça !

Et au final, il s'était fait piégé. Piégé à son propre jeu, à sa propre ruse. Piégé par cet animatronique qu'il avait tant sollicité par le passé et apprécié, il était son préféré, un vieil ami maintenant pour lui ! Comment avait-il pu, après toutes ces années ?! Etait-ce pour se venger de l'avoir laissé tout seul dans un carton puis dans cette horrible pièce qui puait le renfermé ? Ça semblait logique et légitime. Mais de là à lui faire _ça… _!

Trahison. Tout simplement.

Non il n'avait juste pas été assez prudent, il avait eu peur, il avait paniqué, et l'enveloppe de Springtrap lui avait semblé être la seule solution, sans pour autant penser dans l'immédiat à toutes les règles de sécurité qu'il fallait mettre à l'œuvre avec lui… Au final, quand il avait senti la sécurité du loquet à ressort sauter pour venir taper contre sa poitrine, il n'avait eu personne à blâmer, sinon sa bêtise.

Et le sang était arrivé, de tout les côtés, alors que l'endosquelette avait joyeusement repris sa place initiale, sans même se soucier de s'il y avait eu quelque chose à sa place ou pas. Vincent, pas Vincent, Purple Guy ou non comme il aimait tant se faire appeler sur les forums où il traînait ou sur quelques jeux en ligne, ça n'avait pas eu d'importance. Clang. Les mâchoires de la mort s'étaient refermées sur lui, déchirant sa chair et broyant ses os avec autant de facilité que s'il n'avait été qu'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Rien de plus qu'un tas d'organes et d'os. Rien de plus fragile, en somme.

Nul besoin d'en vouloir à l'animatronique donc. Et puis, il avait du assister au carnage des autre animatroniques en plus… De sa propre main… Ç'aurait plutôt été à Springtrap d'avoir une dent contre lui et non l'inverse.

Bon certes, ça aussi ça avait été une décision un peu conne. Mettre les animatroniques en morceaux. Les démonter, les casser, à coup de barre de fer pour les rendre définitivement incapables de se mouvoir. D'où lui était venue cette idée folle ? Lorsqu'il avait pu constater de ses propres yeux que Bonnie, Chica, Foxy et Freddy se payaient des promenades gratuites toutes les nuits, conformément aux légendes et aux récits décousus de gamins terrorisés à s'en être faits des cheveux blancs dans la foulée ? Oui il avait paniqué en les voyant d'un coup débouler d'une pièce voisine sans crier gare. Normal, dirons-nous ! Mais de là à prendre pareille décision… Leur tendre un piège en les conduisant un à un vers les vestiaires, vêtu d'un autre costume de Freddy, violet ou bien noir ça aurait été difficile à dire dans la pénombre, vidé de son endosquelette, puis les faire patienter dans la pièce voisine à celle où il se changeait ensuite avant de retourner les rouer de coups jusqu'à ce que le tout ne casse, et que le silence prenne la place des cris déchirants et à glacer le sang des animatroniques. Ça avait été long et difficile, en particulier pour Freddy, plutôt imposant de par son gabarit, et Foxy, rapide et surtout extrêmement agressif. Il avait failli le payer cher une ou deux fois d'ailleurs, mais il avait réussi à les dominer finalement, à force de feintes et de coups bien placés. Il ne restait plus rien d'eux, sinon des tas de ferrailles cabossés, inégaux, à moitié rouillés.

Et au milieu de toute cette anarchie, ce qui ressemblait à des restes d'ossements. Indiscernables, au premier coup d'œil.

Le regard de Vincent glissa sur ses mains, ses mains compressées dans celles d'acier du lapin, rongées par le temps et la rouille. Rougies par son propre sang.

Du sang. Partout. Comme il y en avait eu tout autant sur les scènes de crime avant qu'il ne les nettoie méticuleusement et dans l'ancienne pizzeria, lorsqu'il avait trafiqué Mangle pour qu'elle s'en prenne à quiconque aurait été assez imprudent pour un peu trop la bousculer.

Et Dieu seul savait qu'elle était assez tatillonne de l'endosquelette pour pouvoir vite se considérer comme agressée, Mangle… Avec ce que les gamins lui avaient fait subir, rien d'étonnant à ça.

Et au final ça avait été cet imbécile de Jérémy. Toujours trop bonne poire celui-là… Bon, ça aurait pu être une petite fille à ce qu'il paraît, elle avait été blessée au bras par le renard défiguré, quand même, ce n'était pas rien à un âge aussi jeune ! Mais il avait quand même fallu que le gardien intervienne, ça avait été plus fort que lui. Ça, Vincent ne l'avait pas vu à ce moment-là, il était trop occupé dans la remise pour aller vérifier de ses propres yeux, mais on lui en avait bien assez dit pour qu'il en sache vaguement le déroulement : La petite s'était mise à pleurer et à courir, soudain terrorisée par le jouet rose et blanc qui « avait bougé tout seul » et l'avait éraflé de l'entrelacs complexe de câbles qui composait son corps, Jérémy était intervenu, probablement croyant que l'enfant inventait tout et qu'elle s'était simplement blessée…

Et Mangle lui avait sauté au visage, sans prévenir. Sans qu'on sache par quel miracle, ni comment, ni pourquoi. Et elle avait mordu. Fort. De toute la puissance que cet animatronique un peu trop oublié de tous le pouvait. Un véritable bain de sang, qui avait amené à la fermeture de la pizzeria, à la mise au placard de Toy Foxy, puisqu'il s'agissait du nom officiel de Mangle, à l'éternelle ternissure de la réputation de la chaîne de restaurants et à la démission de Jérémy Fitzgerald puisque de toute façon, avec l'ablation d'une majeure partie de son lobe frontal, il n'était plus capable de grand-chose à présent. Ah, la bonne vieille époque, douce fin d'une année 1987 qui lui avait semblé juste parfaite…

Mais tout ceci était loin à présent. Les années 2000 étaient enfin arrivées, cette histoire avait été reléguée au rang des trop nombreuses légendes urbaines que les adolescents se racontaient au coin du feu ou pour mettre au défi l'un des leurs, un peu trop confiant, de s'en aller passer une nuit dans l'un des lieux les plus hantés de la ville, sinon de l'état tout entier. Parfois, il arrivait qu'on reparle du drame à la télévision, de l'accident de 1987 et de ce qui avait amené à se rendre compte que cinq enfants avaient disparu sans qu'on ne puisse jamais retrouver ni ravisseur, ni assassin, ni cadavres Souvent les longues nuits d'hiver d'ailleurs, lorsque la date anniversaire tombait pile poil un vendredi, histoire d'ajouter encore un petit peu plus de frissons. L'ère Freddy Fazbear's Pizza avait pris fin maintenant, Chuck'n'Cheese avait fondé son empire parmi les fast-food classiques avec ses animatroniques inoffensifs et parfaitement sous contrôle jusqu'à se faire passer pour l'inventeur du concept, laissant Freddy l'ours articulé et les autres pensionnaires du vieux restaurant pourrir et prendre l'humidité sur leur scène, inertes, et les lieux devenir le Paradis des rongeurs. Les légendes, quand à elles, s'étaient épaissies de mystères au fil du temps.

Cette pizzeria ne pourrait jamais se détacher de toute cette histoire, Vincent le savait même si aujourd'hui, prisonnier d'un costume qui l'avait mortellement blessé et le condamnerait à tout jamais à reposer entre ces murs, il faisait moins fière allure que lorsqu'il avait eu le pouvoir, couteau en main avec son costume teint en violet et son sourire sadique sur le visage. Les meurtres, les rumeurs comme quoi des parents auraient remarqué du mucus et du sang sur les costumes… Une odeur à en réveiller les morts… Tout ça c'était fini. Et lui avec. L'assassin, assassiné involontairement à son tour par les âmes de ses pauvres victimes, qui reposaient désormais en paix. La boucle était bouclée.

Mais il savait que ça ne serait pas fini, jamais.

Un sourire vint étirer ses traits, alors qu'il ne ressentait enfin plus la douleur, celle-ci devenue trop présente pour pouvoir la percevoir clairement. Ses yeux quasi hors de leurs orbites ne voyaient presque plus rien, sinon le noir. Il n'avait presque plus de sang pour alimenter ce qu'il pouvait lui rester de système veineux valide. Ses cordes vocales ne répondaient plus, il le savait ça aussi. Même ses poumons parvenaient difficilement à fonctionner, luttant encore un minimum pour sa survie, peut être pour les cinq prochaines minutes encore ? Son cœur ne tiendrait pas le coup de toute façon, pas dans l'état dans lequel il était, tailladé de tout les côtés par les câbles et les grilles qui composaient l'endosquelette. Il était foutu, pour de bon cette fois.

Mais on parlerait encore longtemps de lui, sans même le savoir. Très longtemps. Peut être gagnerait-il même un surnom, au fil des années, comme Jack l'Éventreur ou le tueur du Zodiaque ! Une chose était sûre en tout cas, il continuerait d'exister dans toutes les mémoires, il les hanterait, se délectant de leur peur. Il serait toujours là, dans les émissions de télé parlant de la pizzeria, dans les interviews à son sujet, sur toutes les langues qui évoqueraient ce crime impuni. Il avait été le meilleur jusqu'au bout, malgré son erreur de parcours avec Springtrap, demeurant anonyme aux yeux de la police qui rouvrirait le dossier de temps en temps, espérant démêler le fin mot de l'histoire, et surtout libre. Enfin, libre était un terme bien relatif puisque les barreaux, il les avait en lui, à travers ses organes exsangues plutôt qu'autour de sa personne pour le coup. Mais ce n'était pas grave, il avait gagné la partie.

Et il reviendrait. Toujours. D'une façon ou d'une autre.

* * *

Personne ne découvrit l'existence de cette étrange pièce, cachée de tous, et ce durant de nombreuses années. Des décennies même. L'histoire avait fini par tomber dans la catégorie des mythes et des faits insolvables, les forces de l'ordre ayant fini par jeter l'éponge. Tous avaient laissé tomber. Tous, jusqu'au dernier, ou le plus motivé d'entre eux.

Et pourtant, plus de trente ans après la fin du Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, troisième génération du nom, plus de trente-cinq ans environ après l'horreur des événements de 1987, la porte de la salle se rouvrit. Timidement, difficilement, l'humidité et la rouille avaient fini d'achever l'endroit. Puis les faisceaux de deux lampes se mirent à explorer la pièce, accompagnés des cris d'enthousiasme de deux jeunes étudiants plutôt emballés par leur découverte, résonnant dans ce qu'il restait du restaurant.

Puis il le virent, à travers la poussière, les décombres, les gravas tombés du plafond et les toiles d'araignées. Juste là, un peu plus rouillé et abîmé qu'à l'époque certes, mais toujours sagement adossé à son mur, comme s'il les avait toujours attendu, non loin d'une boîte en carton où ils purent trouver de nombreuses cassettes audio de celui que Vincent avait si longuement surnommé le Têtard à hublots, ce manager un peu gauche et timide qui aimait pourtant tellement son travail.

Les larmes jaillirent, d'émotion, d'excitation. De joie. Quelle découverte ! Un véritable animatronique, pas un de ces cosplays bon marché, un vrai comme la tête de Foxy que le meneur du projet avait réussi à dénicher en bataillant bec et ongle lors d'une vente aux enchères. Il était si beau, si bien conservé ! Encore transportable ! Juste assez effrayant pour terroriser les plus petits et donner le frisson aux plus grands !

Il serait parfait dans son rôle, juste parfait.

Et alors qu'ils extradèrent avec d'immense précaution Springtrap de son tombeau de béton, tout à leur joie et leur engouement de pouvoir ajouter un véritable animatronique de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza à leur bébé, le Fazbear's Fright, leur attraction si longuement préparée, leur lieu de pèlerinage à la légende, leur petite maison hantée qui ouvrirait d'ici les prochains jours, ils ne réalisèrent pas que celui-ci possédait quelque chose de prisonnier entre ses jointures de métal dévoré par la rouille. Ni même que ses yeux, d'un gris pur et d'un réalisme saisissant, n'étaient pas tout à fait semblables à ceux des autres animatroniques, dont ils avaient pu trouver de nombreuses photos.

Et pourtant, cette nuit-là, alors qu'un de leur collègue vérifiait les tout derniers réglages du système électrique du circuit de l'attraction géante tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite une des cassettes et la voix de Félix le manager, l'animatronique fut pris d'un frisson à peine perceptible et ses yeux se mirent à bouger.

Au final il avait eu raison. Il était revenu.

Il était _encore_ là.

* * *

**NB : Oui, je sais Félix, on aurait pu trouver mieux… Mais bon, pauvre Phone Dude, il lui fallait bien un nom à lui aussi, Têtard à hublots, ça va cinq minutes quoi ! XD**

**Et voilà, la suite vous la connaissez déjà. ;)**

**J'espère vraiment que j'ai pu retranscrire au mieux les émotions et sentiments du Purple Guy en son dernier instant, du moins tel que les fans peuvent l'imaginer. C'est pas évident d'écrire sur Five Nights at Freddy's je trouve, c'est une très grosse communauté très active, même si sur FF c'est encore plutôt calme côté français (XD), et ça a tendance à un peu partir dans tout les sens avec toutes les théories qui ont pu être émises sur le jeu… Mais je trouve ça réellement excitant et fun ! *^* Et cette série, putain ! Ces jeux quoi ! **

**J'ose espérer en tout cas que cet OS a su vous plaire et a réussi à coller un minimum à la série originelle. N'hésitez pas à me dire via les reviews ce que vous en avez penser, s'il y a quelque chose à améliorer,… J'accepte les critiques avec plaisir. :'3**

**Sur-ce, je vous dis à très bientôt, encore un immense merci de m'avoir lue et qui sait, peut être nous retrouverons-nous pour un nouvel OS ? ^^ **

**Votre dévouée Lavi'.**


End file.
